Report 730
Report #730 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: New Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate one of these solutions. Problem: Dreamweavers still lack (and are likely to always lack) any method of activly sleeping someone for any duration of time. In the event the target of a dreamweaver is gotten asleep and kafe is stripped, the metawake defense wakes the target in .5 seconds. For comparision, wiccans have pooka to command off metawake and access to hex sleep. This gives them a total of three stacked active sleep attacks (beast spit or sleepcloud, doublewhammy sleep hex) at their disposal, 4 with the short timed pixie fae. Dreamweavers have at maximum 2 active sleep attacks (beast+slumber/deepsleep) and no method of metawake removal. This leaves dreamweavers less able to put people to sleep than wiccans. This report will try to address the metawake portion of this problem. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill that cost 1-2 power, useable in either corporeal or dreambody states. When used, the dreamweaver extends their psyche into the mind of the victim, who notices this. The dreamweaver then has a short (10 seconds or so) period where they get ONE (1) order, Transmology SilveryEyes style. Require some level of tiredness for this effect to be possible, failure loses no power. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Create a new skill that generates commands on a passive basis on a target once intiated, similar to how pooka functions. You would mark the target who would then slowly fall under your sway while in the same room and in sleepmist. You would then be able to give one command, requiring eq and bal but consuming neither. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Create a new skill in dreamweaving that functions like dark master (Necroscream). While the dreamweaver is in sleepmist, they absorb the ambient dream energies to charge up power with which the can forcefully link to someone's psyche briefly. After charged, the dreamweaver can command anyone who is above a certain tiredness level, requiring eq/bal, consuming neither. Player Comments: ---on 12/5 @ 23:45 writes: Why not a new skill that specifically just turns off metawake? DW already has a force move in possess, and you only really want this for metawake removal anyway. ---on 12/6 @ 00:03 writes: Possess is a bad force move (See report 649. The rejection wasn't on the grounds that it is not an issue, it was on RP basis.). Additionally, I want to give dreamweavers something of value. A power skill that removes a single defense that can easily be toggled back on is sub-par. If you choose to use metawake, this will be a way to expend effort to get rid of it. If you do not, it is a way for the dreamweaver to multiple sleep you (via commanding you to sleep then hitting you with the sleep attack to strip kafe). I like to think of it as a nice intermediary to possess, you learn to command a single action before you learn to possess. ---on 12/18 @ 13:56 writes: Solution 1. I'm sympathetic to that possess report, and this is a pretty good intermediate RP-wise. Sol. 1 is the most straightforward solution here and very easy to understand. ---on 12/20 @ 08:54 writes: I agree with Shuyin - just make a skill that directly targets metawake in your enemy instead of jumping through various loops to get a force move to turn it off. Not another mote, but maybe..I don't know, a skill you can teach a beast (since all DW's can get access to a beast) that not only strips metawake on affliction, but hits with sleep as well. Kinda like an advanced form of SleepCloud for a beast. Of course, if DW is forgotten, then the skill wouldn't be active in the beast either. ---on 12/21 @ 00:08 writes: That seems more complicated. Would it take up trains on beast? I assume not. It's so easy to separate from beasts (do anything to force move) that I don't really like that solution, and I note that I've already done a report to add an ent-like ability to dreamweaving in an attempt to get an extra sleep attack in. The single-command skill idea has already been approved by report 649. As to just being able to remove metawake, I don't think an active skill that has the express purpose of dropping a single defense, that has no use outside of that situation, is a worth while change. That skill would have to be somehow do-able off normal balance, or stacked with normal balances, and I don't think that beast abilities are the way to go. ---on 12/22 @ 02:22 writes: I'm pro solution 1, give it a 2p power cost similar to TP. This will give DWs some utility outside of demesne which the other two solutions require. My second choice would be solution 2 as I think whatever ability should be targeted as that falls in line with other triple sleep guilds.